Mikado
For Fairview Comcs, the free encyclopedia Mikado is a fiction character that appears in the Original Xia as War Princess. Original Xia Damages War faces her own life by blaming her life for the whole time. She does not fear of fire and wants to fight in the fire and destruction of the place. Seemingly, she dies fighting an unknown warrior tribe. The Vast Experience Inside of the little girl's mind, she remembers her own past flashback by seeing the similiar now and past the fire happening. She saw the fire in which gives her to remember her own past childhood. The Childhood Fear She held her secret longer than the Original Xia. She tried to bear her own pain. However, the warrior race accidentically unmasks her face on the televised show everywhere. She does not care how she get caught by the public, but she does not know that she is supposed to keep herself a low profile and secret from somewhere else. She forgot long time when she was a little girl. The Runaway Life She actually runs away from something as she joins the Original Xia without explanation. She does not want anyone to understand her life story. She rathers keep herself humble and decent. A Secret is Exposed! She does not remember herself--for who and what she is. The televison has her image everywhere. Her teammate is shocked to see her face, telling her that she knew her form the history. She thought her teammate had met her before and misunderstood her teammate by saying. Her teammate is trying to tell her something, but there is an interruption. A Private Trip The Xiamen and the Xia gave her reward for going to a trip to her own homeworld--China. She confuses asking them why she is going to China. They tell her that her teammate and best friend wants to go and talk to her about something. A Secret Home In Vietnam, her friend tells her that she can hide her in China by looking at her own palace. She confuses by this, asking why they have to go sneak to China. Her teammate wants to tell her, but she does not think that is good idea. War asks her friend, "Please tell me..." Her friend tells her that she might remember when she shows her to this place. A Forbidden Palace In China, War faces her own truth that she was actually a princess and ponders herself that she hate being a princess. She feels lousy by learning that, in fact, she is actually a princess. She asks her friend why no one comes and gets her to her home. Her friend tells her that there are bad things happened in her past. Bad Childhood Memory She remembers her name--Iwo Jima. She remembered her brother who died protecting her and someone else. She also remembered her parents died. She is so angry at the killer. She knows who the killer is. Her own uncle! Death Threat Her uncle saw her right there, ordering all yakuza killing her, but they are taking another order from a young king in which angers his uncle by this. He wants to kill his own nephew by himself. He throws all the stars at his own nephew in front of her and her friend, confusing him and her to see the fake nephew. He realizes that the real nephew is hiding somewhere. She remembers he captured her brother, but has troubled rememerbing that she and her brother went altogether on the runaway. The Jima Dynasty The uncle wanted to kill the last remaining two of the Jima Dynasty and Monarchy for becoming the king of the empire and wanting money. He seemed to fail to kill the two Jimas because of too many girls protecting Iwo Jima by covering their own geisha masks and princess clothes everywhere and unable to find the real Ino Jima, too. The Fascinating Discovery Ino Jima actually has the power to confuse the uncle and his own sister by hiding himself from one place and going with her to other place. She learns that he has the precognitive powers. He tells her to keep herself and her powers secret for her life. She tells him that he revealed his secret suddenly and she should. He tells her not to do it please. The Steel Alloy Manifestion The pack of wild cats are readying to kill her in their savage mode. There is no survival for her. There are no other ways for her to escape. She decides to stop running away from the problems. She wants to fight once more again and wants Ino to understand why she has to do it. The claws and teeth of the wild cats could end her life in any seconds. However, their teeth and claws are ripped off by her, the one who closed her eyes and knew there is no way for her to fight countless wild cats. She shocks by her powers that protecting her body from them. Her skin is made of steel alloy. The Steel Alloy Solidifed! The alien stranger studied Iwo Jima's steel alloy skin, knowing how to break her own skin and kill her instantly. However, the alien stranger does not realize that Iwo Jima decides to make a real fight by turning her powers into solidification, making her alloy hits alien stranger and accidentically killing the alien stranger. Qarob and the Revengeful Strangers Qarob learns that Iwo Jima kills alien stranger and joins the "Strangers" by telling some alien strangers that the one who killed the alien stranger. He wants every alien strangers and team to kill her now. He actually hired them to kill her with the fortune money. Surprisingly Powerful Fight Mikado protects herself from the steel alloy area in which alien strangers can not able to break in. His team--Strangers--knows her weaknesses, waiting for her to get tired yet. She realizes that the Strangers know when she can not keep her powers longer. She decides to make her alloy steel making its own fire by giving itself a fire torch at thet Strangers. She runs away, but faces Qarob. She realizes that Qarob could able to destroy her for sure. The Chip Mikado listens to Nido to take a chip only if there is serious emergency coming. She uses it by teleporting herself to the depth of the future dimension in which haunts her forever. She feels better to stay in the future dimension. The Missing Mikado Nido overworries asking his friends where Mikado is while Little Cats and Japs are figuring out what is going on. Qarob readies to hit Ino Jima next as Nido is shocking that Qarob tells him that he thinks he kills her. Qarob kills the Ino Jima and finds out it turned out to be an illusion, yelling out at him that Mikado died! The Return of the Mikado Mikado barely makes it alive by telling Nido that she thanks him for teaching him small things. Nido is shocked by this, asking if Mikado took chip. She admits taking one chip and using it for emergency. He tells her that she is not supposed to touch his sister's chips, informing her that she can use his own chip. Category:Character